


A Bit of Force

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jade likes how gentle and careful Karkat is with her, but sometimes she wishes he’d use just a bit of force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the kink meme prompt: 
> 
> Basically every fanwork I see of them has Jade dominating Karkat or topping from the bottom, and while that’s fantastic, I’d like to see Karkat actually being on top for once! Considering how constantly frustrated he is, he could potentially let loose some unholy fury in the sack.
> 
> Scenario (if any) is up to you, but I’d prefer this to be completely consensual!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 09:29 --

GG: morning karkat! <3  
CG: YOU SAW ME MAYBE A HALF HOUR AGO. I KNOW YOU WERE HALF ASLEEP, BUT I'M SURE YOU MUST REMEMBER THE KISS I DELIVERED BEFORE LEAVING YOUR RESPITEBLOCK. THE FORCE OF WHICH MOST LIKELY MADE YOUR TOES CURLED.  
CG: <3  
GG: ooh mr vantas you took my breath away i do declare  
CG: HAHA.  
CG: I'M SORRY I HAD TO LEAVE SO EARLY. SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP THE COMPUTER SYSTEMS UP WITH SOLLUX GONE. ANYWAYS, LAST MORNING WAS  
GG: amazing? :D  
GG: im in planning session with rose and john most of the morning then rose and dave this afternoon  
GG: but you'll come visit me tonight  
GG: right?  
CG: OH COURSE. WHAT TYPE OF FUCKING IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? MISS A NIGHT WITH MY MATESPRIT WHEN WE CALL ALL DIE ANY DAY NOW? NO THANK YOU. I'LL BE THERE AS LONG AS YOU STILL WANT ME THERE. THOUGH I'M SURE YOU'LL GET TIRED TO ME ANY DAY NOW.  
GG: never!!  
GG: no being down on yourself  
GG: i forbid it  
GG: id kiss it out of you if i was there  
GG: do i need to sneak down there and kiss you happy?  
CG: YES. I MEAN, YOU HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO. I WILL SEE YOU LATER.  
GG: youd better  
GG: and karkat?  
GG: tonight you can be a little forceful  
GG: if you want  
GG: like you were this morning  
GG: i liked it ;)  
CG: YOU CAN'T JUST TYPE THINGS LIKE THAT AND EXPECT ME TO FUNCTION.

\-- gardenGnostic [CG] at 09:33 --

***

Karkat can't stop thinking about Jade's words. It's like they've burrowed into this thinkpan and set up residence there. He can even picture her mischievous smile as she typed them to him.

_tonight you can be a little forceful_ _if you want_  
 _like you were this morning_  
 _i liked it ;)_

How is he supposed to function with that in his thinkpan? Fuck everything. Just, arugh. 

He spends way to long staring blankly at monitors and wishing Sollux was there. Well, Karkat wishes Sollux was there for more than just letting him off the hook so he could track down his matesprit and have some sloppy makeouts in some private corner. He genuinely misses his friend, and it be nice to have another troll to talk to about shit. 

Gamzee's his moirail, but Karkat hasn't seen him in days. He went looking too. He hasn't even told Gamzee he's good and properly flushed for Jade. About how the pity he feels for her seems ready to burst his bloodpusher sometimes. 

Karkat drags his fingers through his hair and tries to focus. It's hard though when he swears he still tastes her mouth from their kiss that morning. Her mouth tends to taste like the chap stick she uses. He's found she likes to wear pumpkin or lime flavored. 

Jegus, he needs to stop thinking about her or he'll get nothing done. 

Still, he wonders if she meant it. About this morning and the way he kissed her. 

Normally Karkat is extremely careful with her. Humans aren't built as tough as trolls. She bruises easier. His teeth accidentally made her bleed when he bit her lip when they first started makeouts. He could hurt her in so many ways. 

This morning he wasn't really thinking. Okay, he was thinking. But it was mostly, _fuck, she's beautiful and mine, mine, mine._ Which is how he wound up pushing her roughly back into the blankets of her bed (and she's the best matesprit ever for putting books and stuff under the sheets on his side of the bed so he can sleep). 

His hands had encircled her wrists as he pushed her down into the pillows and blankets. He'd slid his body over hers and kissed her. Kissed her hard and sure. Hard enough to leave her mouth red and swollen looking. 

She'd looked so good, and her breath was gone all rough, that he almost stayed. He wishes he had. Fuck knows his now aching bulge wishes he had stayed. 

But he'd look at how wrecked he'd made her with a kiss and how she just took it, and freaked out and ran. 

Humans liked soft and gentle when they're in love, right? That's what everything he's been able to find out. That's why they call it making love -- and he'd rather pail himself sideways then ask John or Dave about it. Dave would be an asshole about it, Davesprite is Jade's ex - Karkat isn't that desperate or mean, and John might prank him. Rose would -- 

Shit, maybe he should talk to Rose. 

Karkat doesn't want to fuck up things with Jade. He pities her so badly and losing this might end him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat finds Rose sitting with Kanaya. Their heads are bent in towards each other, talking in low voices he can only feel the vibrations of through his horns. He hesitates in the doorway.

Maybe asking Rose can wait. He does want to take away from the few happy private moments his friends get. So, he turns to go.

"Karkat?" Kanaya calls.

Of course, she'd of sensed him, but he'd hoped she'd be more focused on Rose. He turns back to find both females looking at him expectantly.

"Do you need something?" Rose asks, her fingers still twined with Kanaya.

Karkat looks at the ground. "It's not important. Sorry to interrupt."

"If you say its not important then it obviously is," Rose reasons. He bets she's smirking.

Kanaya is probably smiling, because she seems to smile at most things Rose says these days. Karkat wants to retreat and not think about easy they are with each other. Why can't he be this easy with Jade?

"What is it you wanted?" Kanaya asks, gently.

He glances up, and they look back at him. Rose is smirking, but Kanaya smile is kind. "I just needed," he rubs the back of his cranium. "Advice."

"About what?" Kanaya asks at the same time, Rose says, "About Jade, I take it?"

The two exchange glances, then look back at him. He'd like to sink into the floor now, but he nods.

"Well, come here and ask," Rose says, with a small laugh. "Unless you'd rather lurk in the doorway where anyone could hear you?"

Karkat feels himself flush slightly, but he does make his way across the room. He really, really doesn't want someone like Dave overhearing this.

"I was just going to ask Rose," Karkat mumbles. "It's about human female stuff."

Rose blinks at him and tilts her head to the side.

Kanaya smiles a bit mischievously. "I have become a bit of an expert of human females lately."

Rose colors slightly, then giggles. "You have at that."

Karkat resists covering his hear handles with his hands. "I just need advice about what human females like," he grits his teeth and forces out the next word. "in bed."

"If Jade having hickeys is any sign, I think you're doing fine," Rose points out. "And don't try to tell me you two aren't fucking, John saw you leaving Jade's room this morning."

He knows he must be flushing enough to be seen now. "Not what I mean!" he says, voice raising. He balls his hands into fists. "Jade asked for something and --" Gog, this is so embarrassing. This was the worst idea, he's going to yell at his past self for doing this to him.

"What did she ask for?" Kanaya asks almost serenely as if he wasn't making a fool out of himself.

Rose raising an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"She wants me to be more forceful," he blurts out. "But I don't want to hurt her and humans are delicate and - "

Rose laughs softly. "We aren't THAT delicate. So Jade wants you to get a bit rough? So what?" Rose asks.

"I think Karkat is afraid of being troll rough with her," Kanaya points out.

"She's the Witch of flipping Space, she's God Tier," Rose points out right back. "I think she can handle 'forceful' if that's what she wants. Jade has never been a delicate flower, less so now."

Kanaya nods. "Just listen to her," she suggests. "Trust Jade to tell you what she wants and doesn't want."

Why the ground hasn't swallowed him whole yet, he doesn't know, but Karkat nods. "I just thought human in 'love' were gentle and careful."

"You've been watching the wrong romances then," Rose laughs. "Humans in love can be rough, gentle, kink, lazy, you name it with sex. It's all about what makes both people feel good."

"It's worked for us," Kanaya says.

"Too much information, Maryam!" Karkat grouses.

Both girls laugh.

"Just talk to Jade about it," Rose advises. "She's probably in-between meetings right now. Go find her before someone else takes up her time."

Like Dave, he thinks a bit jealously. "Thanks for the advice as it were," he says, with more snark than he means.

Rose just rolls her eyes.

Karkat flees into the hall and goes in search of his matesprit.


	3. Chapter 3

He finds her in the hall a few floors up, talking with John. Jade face looks so serious and so unlike the cheerful girl he once watched. Then she sees him and a wide smile breaks out across her face.

"Karkat, hi!" she says happily, cutting off John mid-sentence.

John rolls his eyes, but smiles at Karkat. There's something tight about the smile that Karkat doesn't like, but he figures that foot covering will drop when it feels good and ready. Davesprite already gave him a 'break her heart and I'll break your leg' speech, Karkat figures John is gearing up for his own threats. He takes the whole paradox twins thing seriously.

"Hello, Jade," Karkat greets her, smiling despite himself. He nods at John. "Egbert."

"Vantas," John says back, with a nod, then his smile grows warmer. "Where you been hiding all day, Karkat? We'll need you for the next strategy session."

Karkat very much doubt that's true. "Of course you need me," he scoffs. "I'm not sure how you manage without me and my skillful leadership."

"Well," John starts, his smile turning into a real grin.

Jade elbows him in the side. "John, don't you have something you need to go do. Now?" she says, giving him an overly bright, even for her, smile.

John looks back and forth between them, nods. "Yeah, right, stuff. I've got to go to stuff! Important stuff!" He pats Karkat's shoulder as he walks by. "See you both later."

Karkat rolls his oculars. "Jade, you didn't need to -- " He suddenly finds himself with an armful of Harley. Her arms wrap around him, and she kisses him on the mouth. No teeth, but it is just a hello kiss after all.

"Missed you," Jade says, rubbing her sniffnode against his.

"You saw me no more than four hours ago," he points out.

She grins mischievously, her ears twitching. "Someone gave me a lot to think about this morning," she reminds him. She kisses him again and he feels the brief impression of teeth.

It's enough to frustrate him, and make him want more. Makes him want to bite at her lips. He tangles on hand in her long soft hair and deepens the kiss. Jade sighs happily into the kiss, leaning against him.

Jade opens her mouth under his, her pink tongue darting into his mouth. She runs her tongue around one of his incisors, teasing. He growls softly in the back of his throat without meaning to. His bulge aches wanting to unsheathe.

"Meant it," she tells him, breathlessly when they break apart. "You can use a bit of force. I like it."

Karkat presses his cranium temple against hers and fights back the whirring that wants to come from his protein chute. He wants to press her back against one of the walls and start to pail her right her in the hall. "You can't just say things like that and expect me to continue to function."

"Sorry?" She doesn't sound or look sorry.

He kisses her again, though its not much of a punishment. "I can't think properly," he complains. "You short circuit my thinkpan."

She nuzzles him, just under his hear handles. It doesn't help. "We probably shouldn't be doing this in the hall," she says with a sigh.

"If I didn't think John would looking for us," Karkat starts, then sighs.

"But he would," Jade finishes, twining their fingers together. "C'mon, you probably haven't eaten today."

"No, but," Karkat says wanting to protests, because they should talk about this whole 'force' issue.

Jade practically drags him down the hall. "No, buts! Lunch time."

It's easier to let himself be dragged, and honestly he likes her fussing over him. Just a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

It seems like ages before they can go back to Jade's block, but they have obligations and duties. As much as any of the couples on the asteroid would like to hide in their receptive respiteblocks and shut out the world until the final confrontation, they all muster through their days instead of clinging to each other.

Karkat sits on the edge of Jade's bed and toes off his shoes. John wants to share a meal with them, but Karkat just wants Jade all to himself. The weight of their earlier conversation and make out in the hall is still there, but damped under the realities they face.

Jade sits besides him and nuzzles at his protein chute. "You look like you've got a lot of thoughts," she says, her bare foot rubbing against his. "Want to share?"

He shrugs and tilts his head to the side to kiss her. Gentle, almost chaste kiss. "We should talk about earlier."

Jade blushes. "I thought you liked the idea."

"I do," he tells her, taking her hand He rubs his thumb over the inside of her wrists, right where he'd like to give her a biting kiss. "I like it more than you have any idea Jade. Trolls -- we can do gentle and tender, but even with our matesprits we aren't often -- careful -- with each other."

Jade leans in and kisses him, dragging her teeth against his bottom lip. "I don't want you to be careful with me."

He almost growls with frustration. "I could _hurt_ you," he says. He wants to throw his hands up, but resists. "You want me to be forceful, but how much? How much can you take? Do you want to take? What if I do something you don't like? Or I hurt you?"

She puts her fingers to his mouth and he bites at them. Jade shivers. "If you do something I don't like, I'll tell you," she says. "If you hurt me more than I want, I'll say something. You trust me don't you?"

Karkat takes her hand and kiss bites the inside of her wrist. "With my life. With my friends lives."

"Then trust me to know what I want." Jade slides into his lap, and wraps her arms about him.  
"And what I want right now is you pushing me to the bed and kissing me like you did this morning. Like you did in the hall."

Karkat scraps his teeth along her jaw and in a quick movement rolls them onto the bed. She's on her back under him, pinned. "You mean like this?" he asks, before kissing her with tongue and teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat scraps his teeth along her jaw and in a quick movement rolls them onto the bed. She's on her back under him, pinned. "You mean like this?" he asks, before kissing her with tongue and teeth.

"Yeah," Jade says. She's gone all breathless under him. Then squirms her hips, her lips curved in a smile. "But can you keep me here?"

She brings up a leg around his hip and tries to flip them. Her hands curl around his shoulders.

Karkat bites at her chin and pins her down harder. He catches her wrists and presses them down into the soft mattress. "Yes," he tells her and rolls his hips. Jade's eyelashes flutter as she moans softly.

He rolls his hips against and sets to work on biting and licking her protein chute. Jade tilts her head back giving him access, all the mock fight gone out of her. Karkat lets himself leave marks on her soft skin, just like he's been craving to.

Karkat raises his head after giving the bite mark a last soothing lick. "Keep your hands where they are," he orders her.

Jade's breathing heavy as she nods. He sits back, kneeling above her, and catches the hem of her shirt. He pushes it upwards, glad she's not wearing her god tier outfit. Jade arches her back making it easier for him to push the shirt up over her bra. He leaves the shirt pushed up just above her milk sacks.

He cups her through her bra, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. She squirms under him, her fingers twitching. "Keep them there," he tells her again, as he unfastens her bra. He shoves the fabric aside.

Karkat dips his head to tease her nipples. First with his tongue, then carefully with his sharp teeth. She pushes up towards his mouth, little sounds falling from her mouth. She's never been so vocal before.

He adores it.

It tortures her for ages, waiting until she moving her hips and arching her back. Until his name is mixed in with the soft little gasps she makes.

"Karkat, please," she begs.  


He raises his head. "Please what?"

He lowers his head again, scooting down her body to kiss her flat stomach. He dips his tongue into her belly button, then bites her opened mouthed.

Her whole body twitches, and he knows she's having trouble keeping her hands where he put them. Karkat hooks his fingers in her skirt and starts pulling it down. Moving off her body to pull the skirt off completely, he licks his lips at the sight she makes.

"Beautiful," he tells her.

He kisses her again, and his hand slides between her legs. "I'm going to make you come with my mouth," he tells her, after leaving her mouth more wrecked and red than before.

Jade whimpers, lifting her head to chase the kiss. "God, Karkat."

She's already so wet and he pushes a finger inside her. Then another. He's still amazed how different she feels inside compared to his own nook.

"I'm going to make you come with my tongue inside you," he promises. It's such a dirty thing to say, but fuck he loves saying it to her. "Then I'm going to pail you so hard you'll forget your name."

It's boast, he's never pailed any girl but Jade. Still the way she's shaking already, it makes him feel capable of it. She makes him feel wild.

She spreads her legs easily for him so he can lay between her thighs. He mouths her through her underwear. Flattening his tongue and tasting her.

Jade's hands are in his hair, but he doesn't lift his mouth to scold her. He finds he wants to feel her tugging his hair, his horns. He looks up at her and digs his teeth into the fabric. Then with a jerk of his head rips the underwear.

Jade gasps. "Karkat!" It doesn't sound anything like protest.

Her fingers tighten and he groans. "Harder," he tells her. "You can be rougher."

Jade tugs again, harder this time, bringing his mouth to her nook. He grins against her flesh and sets to work.

She writhes around him, her hands pulling at his hair. He can feel her blunt nails dig in and he shudders in pleasure.

 _Yes, this._ This is what he's been craving. A bit of force, a bit of roughness.

He growls and pushes her thighs wider. He fucks her with his tongue, fast, and unmercilessly. Jade takes it and pushes her hips up for more. Gog, he'd pail her right now if he hadn't promised to make her fall apart from his tongue and mouth.

When her hands start tugging at his horns he almost gives in. He digs his fingers into her thighs, knowing he'll leave marks. His bulge aches and he moves his own hips against the mattress.

Jade keens, high and human, her whole body going taunt around him. Her hips jerk and shakes before she collapses back onto the bed. Grinning, Karkat lifts his head, and wipes his mouth.

"Good?" he asks.

"Fuck, yes," she answers and tugs at his horns again. "Get up here and kiss me."

Karkat groans, he never would have thought having his horn touched during sex would get to him this much. Especially not handled so roughly. "Demanding human."

"You like it," she says, grinning right back at him.

He does like it. It sends zings of arousal through his system.

He crawls up the bed to kiss her. Their teeth scrape against each other. He desperately tries to get his pants off at the same time. She helps him pulling and tugging, until he's free to move between her thighs again.

"Not sure how long I'll last," he warns her.

His bulge is already seeking out her nook before he's fully settled. The tip rubs along her opening, across her clit, and back down. Jade gives a broken off whimper. She must still be sensitive, but she doesn't protest. In fact, she wraps a leg around his hip and pulls him down.

Karkat breaches her with a moan of satisfaction. She's so wet inside, and soft, and perfect. Perfectly alien, but he doesn't give a fuck. This is his Jade and she's _his_.

They move together, his bulge writhing inside her.

Her nails scratched down his back and he digs his fingers into his hips. They kiss hard and desperate, only coming up for snatches of air. Karkat whirrs in the back of his throat. Jade's soundtrack is groans and whimpers when she has the breath for them.

They'll both be bruised and sore later, but neither of them care. Karkat certain doesn't. He feels like he's finally claiming her - and he wants to claim her. Wants to keep her forever.

He doesn't last long just as he knew he wouldn't. He spills his genetic material into her with a groan. His claws sink into the meat of her hips. She comes against too, tightening around him.

When Karkat collects himself enough to reach for the bucket, he adores that Jade moves with him without needing to be asked. This must be so alien to her and really it's pointless, but it carries so much cultural meaning to him. And filling a pail with someone is something he never thought he'd do.

His bulge opens her back up and their mixed material slides into the pail. More his than hers, but that isn't the point.

After, they cuddled together on the wrecked sheets and he tries not to worry over the bruises and bites he's left on her.

"I loved it," Jade assures him, taking his hands away from the red marks his claws dug into her hips. She kisses his fingers, then the palms of his hands.

Karkat kisses her bottom lip. "I like soft and gentle too," he tells her softly.

"We can do both," Jade says, smiling. "I love you."

"And I pity you so much," he whispers back. "I -- if I love anyone the way humans love, its you."

They kiss again, soft and gentle this time. Sweet and tender.

Jade dozes in Karkat's arms, he simply closes his eyes and tries not to worry that his happiness is unearned.

He tells himself he imagines the soft honk he thinks he hears.


End file.
